


Day 13: Hero

by Cofui



Series: 31 Days of Apex [13]
Category: Apex Legends (Video Games)
Genre: 31 Days of Apex (Apex Legends), Hurt/Comfort, Injury, Other, Werewolf!Mirage | Elliott Witt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-14
Updated: 2020-07-14
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:47:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 632
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25251121
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cofui/pseuds/Cofui
Summary: Bloodhound finds an injured creature in the woods.
Relationships: Bloodhound/Mirage | Elliott Witt
Series: 31 Days of Apex [13]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1813048
Comments: 1
Kudos: 27





	Day 13: Hero

Bloth had been following this blood trail for what had felt like hours. Whatever this creature was it was _large_ and severely injured, they should be meeting the end of their hunt soon. Lost in thought about the poor creature they misstepped breaking a twig underfoot. A growl emanated from ahead revealing the creature still had some strength left. Bloth slid their hand around their hunting knife inching forward even as the snarls grew louder. They didn't want to kill it, not if they didn't need too, they had hunted far too long to just _kill_ an already injured creature. 

Bloth slowly moved through the brush laying their eyes on the creature. The wolf with a stunning coat of deep brown, snarled at them, pearly white teeth on display even as it laid in a pool of its own blood. Bloodhound remove their hand from the knife, something was telling them this wolf wasn't going to attack. They tore their sleeve, cautious with every move to show the wolf they weren't a threat. The wolf's eyes tracked their every move glassy black eyes glistening in what little light that past through the treetops. 

The wolf they concluded a _he_ had finally let himself rest against the ground once they began wrapping the gashes on his chest. He laid panting as Bloth finished, they needed to get him out of here, but if this wolf were to stand on all-fours he would reach elbow height of them, there was no way they would be able to carry him. 

Hound stood looking for something they could use, it would be extremely lucky of course, they hummed looking down at the creature, he should be fine for a few minutes. They walk-off looking for _anything_ really, if they were unsuccessful they decided they would stay the night to protect said wolf.

After 10-minutes of futile searching, they had returned to the wolf, but what they saw completely froze them in their tracks. A man had replaced where the wolf had once laid. He must have used the last of his strength to transform, he laid there asleep finally no longer in pain. Bloth shook the initial shock moving towards the man, they brush the hair out of his face, he was just as beautiful as his beast form. They slide their arms under him, holding him bridal style as they trekked their way home. 

Bloth laid the man in their bed for the night, making sure to clean his wounds properly and rewrap them. He was asleep for the rest of the night, they pulled extra food out of the freezer to thaw, they knew he was going to be hungry when they awoke. Bloth hummed taking one last look at the man before turning off the lights. 

The man awoke that morning ears laid against his head as he surveyed his surroundings. "What is your name wolf," Bloth questioned as they handed him a cup of water. Said wolf jumped not even noticing they were there, _no wonder he had been injured_ , "I'm uh... Elliott," his voice hoarse as he grabbed the water gulping it down. Bloth hummed noticing his tail begin to sway under the covers, "You got a name or what, I should be able to thank my hero personally," Elliott questioned a smirk tugging at his lips. "Bloth... Bloth Hunder," they answered taking the cup from Elliott. "Well Bloth thank you very much for your help," Elliott bounces out of the bed as if he didn't just get hundreds of stitches, "So uh... what's for breakfast huh, I'm starving." Elliott's tail swayed as he left the room like he owned the place.

Bloth stared at the door needing a moment to process... _what the hell did they bring into their home._


End file.
